


at that moment I will be around

by Cerberusia



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samezuka outside pool has a tree overhanging it. No-one knows exactly what kind of tree, though many have idly speculated. It bears a passing resemblance to the cherry but definitely isn't one, and when it blossoms a thick sweet scent envelops the whole pool area. It drops its petals in the pool, a pale patchwork blanket floating on the surface of the water which everyone agrees is beautiful but a pain in the ass to scoop out.</p>
<p>This year, the weather turns early so they're out swimming while the petals are still falling. It's just Captain, Rin-sempai and Aiichirou right now because the rest of the team had Literature last period and Kaneda-sensei always hangs on in the classroom as long as she can. Captain takes one look at the pool, sighs deeply and goes to fetch the net.</p>
<p>Rin-sempai just dives straight in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at that moment I will be around

The Samezuka outside pool has a tree overhanging it. No-one knows exactly what kind of tree, though many have idly speculated. It bears a passing resemblance to the cherry but definitely isn't one, and when it blossoms a thick sweet scent envelops the whole pool area. It drops its petals in the pool, a pale patchwork blanket floating on the surface of the water which everyone agrees is beautiful but a pain in the ass to scoop out.

This year, the weather turns early so they're out swimming while the petals are still falling. It's just Captain, Rin-sempai and Aiichirou right now because the rest of the team had Literature last period and Kaneda-sensei always hangs on in the classroom as long as she can. Captain takes one look at the pool, sighs deeply and goes to fetch the net.

Rin-sempai just dives straight in.

Aiichirou's not even surprised. He just stands patiently on the side, admiring his sempai's sleek form cutting through the petals until Captain comes back with the net and yells at Rin-sempai to get out of the pool and here, if he likes the petals so much, he can clear them up himself. Rin-sempai grumbles, but obediently takes the net.

Practice goes well once the rest of the team manage to straggle in, though Aiichirou notices that Rin-sempai seems a little distracted and disinclined to get out of the pool. He trails behind his sempai as they squelch back to the changing room, idly noticing yet more petals dropping into the pool. More work for somebody tomorrow, then.

Rin-sempai changes into his clothes with unusual alacrity; he's not in the habit of hanging around in a towel chatting like some of the guys, but he's not usually in such a hurry to get dressed either. Putting on his clothes at a more sedate pace, Aiichirou is only unrolling his socks by the time Rin-sempai is fleeing the changing room without even bothering to dry his hair. Aiichirou hurriedly pulls on the rest of his clothes and does the same, combing his hair on the way back to their room to save time. This means that some of the first-years see him with one side of his hair neatly combed and the other sticking out in ten different directions, but he was never going to be the cool, collected upperclassman anyway.

"Sempai?" he asks as he slips into their room. Rin-sempai is lying on his bunk, back turned to Aiichirou. "Are you feeling okay?"

"'M fine," comes the mumbled response. Aiichirou doesn't believe him for a second, but Rin-sempai doesn't respond well to being pressed so there's not that much he can do. He settles for a reminder of where the painkillers are and retreats to his own bunk.

Half an hour later, he's interrupted in his homework procrastination by squeaky sounds from below. He pauses his scroll through an Olympic speculation messageboard and frowns. Then he blushes, because he _recognises_ those sounds. In the daytime, though? With Aiichirou _right there_ and wide awake? Rin-sempai's got more courtesy and plain more shame than that. Aiichirou puts in his earphones, goes back to his messageboard and tries to ignore it. It'll stop soon.

It doesn't stop soon. Instead, the shaking of the bedframe grows more violent, until Aiichirou can't ignore that he's being lurched about on the top bunk like a boat in a storm. What on earth is sempai doing, humping the mattress? He turns up the volume of his music yet further, but his efforts to immerse himself in pretty much anything other than reality are again interrupted by a loud _BANG_ and a curse. Rin-sempai...hit the wall? Aiichirou turns off his music to hear a quiet, frantic litany of 'shit shit shit _shit shit_ -' and bites his lip. Should he...? Yes, yes he should. He screws together his courage and asks tentatively:

"S-sempai? Are you...okay?"

There is a long silence. Aiichirou is just steeling himself to repeat the question when at last Rin-sempai mumbles,

" _No_." It sounds muffled, like he's speaking into his pillow. Aiichirou risks peering over the edge of his bunk to find his sempai flat on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his face. He's fully dressed, but after a moment Aiichirou spots his hips moving shallowly against the mattress and yanks his head up so fast he gets dizzy. He can actually feel himself blushing.

"Can I g-get you anything?" Nanase-sempai, maybe? But he has too much sense to say _that_.

"No." More rustling from below. Aiichirou bites his lip.

"Sempai, I'm coming down," he announces. Rin-sempai is being _weird_ , and as usual it's up to him to deal with it. He climbs down the ladder and crouches on the floor next to the bottom bunk. Rin-sempai doesn't even look at him.

"Sempai," he says quietly, "I'm worried." That gets Rin-sempai to turn his head and make what for him passes for a concerned expression. His ears are pink.

"I'm fine," insists Rin-sempai. Aiichirou gives him a disbelieving look and reaches out a hand to check his temperature. He's never _heard_ of an illness that makes you do _that_ , but it might be pneumonia manifesting in a strange way or something! You can't be too careful!

The moment the back of his hand touches Rin-sempai's forehead, Aiichirou gets the feeling he's made a terrible mistake. Rin-sempai's lips part, and he grabs Aiichirou's wrist so fast he doesn't even see it.

"Hey, Nitori," he says, "I heard you let Takizawa from Class C kiss you to see what it was like."

Aiichirou had, in fact, let Takizawa do rather more than just kiss him. "Er," he says. This can't be going where he thinks it's going: his life is not a porno and he is not that lucky. Also, Rin-sempai is clearly not in his right mind.

"C'mere," says Rin-sempai, and with one good tug Aiichirou ends up half-sprawled over him, their lips inches apart. Perhaps he _is_ that lucky.

Rin-sempai lets go of his wrist to wind both his arms behind his head, then kisses him. Aiichirou spares a thought for how badly those fangs are going to cut his lip open, then resigns himself to not caring. Rin's lips move against his in an inexperienced but definitely interested fashion, so Aiichirou takes it upon himself to cradle Rin-sempai's head in one hand and take control.

But after a moment he remembers the reason that Rin-sempai is kissing him, i.e. he has lost his senses, and pulls back.

"Rin-sempai," he begins firmly, only to be cut off by Rin-sempai yanking him back down.

"Shut up and kiss me," says Rin-sempai, and he still _sounds_ like Rin-sempai even though he's saying words he'd never say to Aiichirou, so he does as he's told. Rin-sempai's arms feel nice around his shoulders, and Aiichirou likes the way Rin-sempai's hands clutch at his back when he flicks his tongue over his lower lip.

Rin-sempai starts pulling at him, and Aiichirou lets him move him where he wants. Slowly and inexorably, he's drawn up onto the bed. He kneels awkwardly over Rin-sempai, bracing himself on his elbows, until Rin-sempai manages to wrap his legs around his waist and manoeuvre them so that he kneels between Rin-sempai's thighs. This presses Rin-sempai's erection hot against his stomach, and the moment he lets go with his legs Aiichirou, blushing, tilts his hips higher so their groins aren't in contact.

Rin-sempai responds by rolling them over and getting one leg between Aiichirou's as he does it.

"Sempai!" Aiichirou cries as he lands on his back. Rin-sempai's thigh is now pressed against his cock; Rin-sempai's own cock is hard against Aiichirou's hip.

"Nitori," says Rin before he goes back to Aiichirou's mouth. Stalling, Aiichirou breaks away long enough to say,

"You know, if you're going to kiss me, you could at least use my name." At this distance, all he can see is Rin-sempai's bright red irises and dilated pupils.

"Ai-kun," says Rin-sempai, with fond exasperation, and plants a small kiss on his nose. Then he rubs his thigh against Aiichirou's cock, and gets a squeak in return.

"S-sempai, you're acting weird-" Aiichirou complains before being cut off by another deep kiss.

"You're enjoying it, right?" asks Rin-sempai when he breaks off.

"That's not the point," says Aiichirou, attempting and failing not to blush furiously. "You've been weird since practice- _sempai!_ " he squawks, as Rin-sempai sticks his hand up his shirt.

"Off, off," he says, effectively manhandling Aiichirou out of his shirt then sitting up to briskly remove his own. "You just smell really good right now," he says by way of explanation, pushing Aiichirou back down. His bare skin is very hot - too hot. But he seems perfectly lucid, just...really horny. Maybe he needs to get it out of his system? Aiichirou stops struggling and goes back to kissing Rin-sempai with renewed enthusiasm, letting Rin-sempai press him back down to the bed. He'll help Rin-sempai!

For his part, Rin-sempai seems quite happy to lie on top of Aiichirou and kiss and grind slowly against his hip. His breathing is coming faster, sometimes shuddering, and Aiichirou shivers in response. Rin-sempai shamelessly gropes his arse and Aiichirou squeaks again, squirming under him. Rin-sempai has clearly never done this before, but it's not as if Aiichirou is particularly experienced either.

With an irritated sigh, Rin-sempai pulls away again, this time to take off his sweatpants. "Yours too," he says impatiently, gesturing to Aiichirou's jeans. Aiichirou obeys, feeling a bit dizzy. Rin-sempai's erection is very obvious through his underwear, and he knows his own is too. It's hard to tell on black, but he thinks Rin's underwear looks distinctly damp where the head of his cock rests. Aiichirou swallows, but hasn't any time to contemplate exactly how desperate Rin-sempai is before Rin-sempai takes him by the shoulders and pushes him back down, then climbs back on top of him on all fours.

Their bare legs tangle, shockingly intimate, but Aiichirou is more concerned with how Rin-sempai immediately starts squirming, humping Aiichirou's raised thigh and letting out little huffing breaths. Aiichirou isn't getting proper friction on his own dick, but that can wait: he clings to Rin-sempai's shoulders, watching his face contort, feeling his breath on his face and his hot cock rubbing along his thigh in rhythmic thrusts. Feeling like he ought to be doing more with his hands, he slides them down Rin-sempai's back, feeling the muscles tense with the strain of holding his torso up on his hands, the smooth dip of his spine, the dimples at the top of his buttocks, and then his arse itself, working under his hands. He squeezes - wow, that's a really firm arse - and Rin-sempai makes a pleased-sounding groan in his ear.

"Ai-kun," he mutters breathily.

This, Aiichirou thinks, is what power feels like. They get on well these days, Aiichirou and Rin-sempai; if he puts his mind to it Aiichirou can usually get Rin-sempai to smile or laugh, and every time feels like a fresh victory; but to make Rin-sempai say his name like _that_ is beyond what he could have dreamed.

He hangs tight to Rin-sempai's arse for leverage and wriggles until Rin-sempai is lying on top of him, face buried in his neck, one thigh between his against his dick, and when he starts rubbing his dick against Aiichirou's thigh again Aiichirou shudders and starts squirming too. His hands let go of Rin-sempai's arse to clutch ineffectually at his back and sink into his hair. Rin-sempai is very hot, the air between them is hot; Aiichirou feels a drop of sweat run between his shoulderblades. Rin-sempai is panting in his ear, breath hot on his neck; Aiichirou realises that he's making noises too, little ' _nn, nn_ ' sounds. Rin-sempai's fingers grip the bedsheets tight enough to crease; Aiichirou tilts his head back to stare blindly at the ceiling.

"Ah," says Rin-sempai, stiffening up, " _ah!_ " Dampness creeps over Aiichirou's thigh. Aiichirou wishes he could see Rin-sempai's face. He also wishes that Rin-sempai would keep moving. He lets Rin-sempai take a few shaky breaths, then shoves a hand down between them into his underwear and around his dick.

"Sempai," he says, breathily, steadily jerking his cock. He feels his legs twitching, like they do when a really good orgasm is building. The pressure in his belly feels so good it hurts a little. Rin-sempai has pulled back a little to watch his face. Why is Rin-sempai watching his face while he masturbates?

"Sempai," he says again, insistently, like he's asking for something but he doesn't know what, and then his eyes close and his mouth opens and his legs jerk spasmodically and he humps his hips up into his hand and makes a mess of his underwear.

When he comes down from orgasm, he doesn't know what to expect. There's a distinct possibility that Rin-sempai is going to lock himself in their bathroom for an hour and then pretend nothing happened. Aiichirou doesn't think he can pretend like that.

But Rin-sempai, post-coital, is smiling faintly where he's slumped next to Aiichirou. He looks perfectly relaxed, even a bit goofy.

"Thanks for helping a guy out, Ai-kun," he says, raising his hips to get his damp underwear off. After a moment, Aiichirou shyly does the same, taking his socks off at the same time. His feet will get cold, but it's better than looking silly just wearing socks and nothing else.

Despite have known that he shouldn't get his hopes up, his heart sinks a little. He may not be very experienced in these matters, but he doesn't think that was just 'helping a guy out'. He's not sure if Rin really thinks that either. Either way, his fanciful daydreams of winning Rin-sempai's heart are no closer to becoming reality - nor, he is quite certain, will they ever be.

But he's just had sex (he's classing that as sex) with his super-cool sempai - who is also his good friend - and now they are both naked on his bed and very close together which is sort of like cuddling and Rin-sempai is smiling at him and this if this is all he gets, he intends to make the most of it. He nestles closer to Rin-sempai, arms tucked into his chest, legs tangling with Rin-sempai's, and Rin-sempai doesn't move away.


End file.
